fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Opkomende Donder: Proloog
In de duisternis zat een rode kater naar het meer te staren. Opeens kwam er een grote das aanlopen. Maar de kat was niet bang, hij kende de das al. 'Hallo Middernacht, ik hoop dat je mij deze keer goed nieuws kan brengen, voordat ik voor eeuwig weg ben.' zei een bijna vervaagde kater. 'Helaas niet Vuurster, ik niet goed nieuws brengen. Ik met een nieuwe profetie komen voor Clans.' zei de das droevig. Vuursters kop zakte omlaag, hij had nog steeds veel verdriet van Blauwster die een korte tijd geleden helemaal vervaagd was in de SterrenClan. En nu met zijn laatste adem moest hij ook nog een profetie brengen aan de Clankatten. En een profetie bracht nooit zo veel goeds met zich mee. 'Vertel het me dan maar snel' zei hij. 'Na de grootste leider ooit bestaan, zullen Clans nieuwe gevaren wachten staan. Wij jou danken voor zorgen van Clans, maar nu is tijd voor nieuwe generatie van grootse leiders.' Daarna verduisterde haar ogen en ze zei:'' 'De zes stichters komen terug en samen zullen ze de Clans weer één maken. Zij zullen samen het vuur doen branden. En met hun leiderschap zullen de Clans een nieuw tijdperk tegemoetkomen.' '' Donderpoot maakte zich klaar voor de vergadering. Zijn leider, Vonkster, stond al te wachten samen met haar commandant, Sneeuwpels. Haar oranje en rode vacht deed haar schitteren als een vonk. En Sneeuwpels leek net licht te geven door het licht van de maan. Opeens hoorde hij een stem: 'Donderpoot schiet eens op!' riep zijn mentor naar hem. 'Sorry Leeuwenmaan, ik kom al!' Dit was niet zijn eerste Grote Vergadering, dus hij was niet zo zenuwachtig. Vonkster vroeg: 'Is iedereen er? Dan gaan we, we zijn al laat.' Ze trippelde het kamp uit op weg naar het eiland. Eindelijk zijn we er! Iedereen was er al: RivierClan, HemelClan, SchaduwClan en WindClan. Van de RivierClan was Visster de leidster, een passende naam dacht Donderpoot. Van de HemelClan was Houtster de leider, van SchaduwClan Mistster en van WindClan Hazenster. Hij zag zijn vriendin Zandpoot al met een paar RivierClan leerlingen praten. Hij keek eens rond en toen merkte hij zijn vriend van SchaduwClan op, Heemstpoot. Hij liep naar hem toe. 'Hoi Heemstpoot! Hoe gaat het?' Heemstpoot verbeterde hem: 'Het is nu Heemstvleugel! Ik heb mijn krijgersnaam ontvangen, omdat ik zo goed had gevochten tijdens het gevecht met de HemelClan! Oh ja, helemaal vergeten de HemelClan en de SchaduwClan hebben al een hele lange tijd ruzie. Die ruzie begon al nadat SchaduwClan weer was opgebouwd en HemelClan bij het meer kwam wonen. Nu vechten ze om een klein stuk grond, er zit daar wel altijd veel prooi heeft Beukpoot gezegd. Maar iedere Clan heeft een stukje moeten opschuiven om plaats te maken voor de HemelClan. DonderClan heeft nu een klein stukje heide erbij, WindClan een klein stukje moeras, RivierClan een klein stukje sparrenbos. SchaduwClan heeft er niet veel bij gekregen, omdat ze toen een hele kleine Clan waren, omdat bijna iedereen dood of weg was. Toen kwam een nieuwe en goede Tijgerster als leider terug en heeft SchaduwClan weer helemaal opgebouwd. Vandaar dat SchaduwClan weer er wat bij wil, nu ze weer groot zijn. 'Wow, Heemstvleugel! Ik kan niet wachten tot ik mijn krijgersnaam krijg.' Daarna maakte Mistster een teken dat hij wilde beginnen met zijn verslag. Maar voordat hij kon spreken sloeg er een bliksemflits in de grond met een keiharde BOEM! Van iedere kat stonden de haren recht overeind. Hij zag dat Heemstvleugel een sprongetje van angst maakte. Toen Donderpoots ogen weer gewend waren geraakt aan het donker, zag hij een rode schim. Het lijkt wel een vlam! Hij kneep ze ogen tot spleetjes. Wie is dat? Naast hem fluisterde de DonderClan medicijnkat, Ochtenddauw. 'Dat is Vuurster!' Donderpoot keek verbaasd naar de rode schim. Is dat de grootse leider Vuurster? Is dat de kat die iedereen kent? Die iedereen bewonderd? 'Zijn wij de enige die het zien?' vroeg Donderpoot. 'Ik denkt het niet, als je kijkt naar al die verbaasde blikken.' antwoordde Ochtenddauw lachend. De medicijnkat van de SchaduwClan, Vlamhart, ook meteen de oudste, stapte naar Vuurster toe. 'Gegroet Vuurster, vanwaar dit onverwachte bezoek?' Daarop antwoordde Vuurster lachend: 'Ook meteen mijn laatste.' Wat bedoelde hij daar nou weer mee? Ik ben hier om een nieuwe voorspelling aan jullie te brengen, aan jullie allemaal.' Daarna verduisterde zijn ogen en hij zei: '' 'De zes stichters komen terug en samen zullen ze de Clans weer één maken. Zij zullen samen het vuur doen branden. En met hun leiderschap zullen de Clans een nieuw tijdperk tegemoetkomen.' '' Daarna leek het of hij helemaal vervaagde en plotseling was hij weg. Terug in SterrenClan was Vuurster bijna klaar om te gaan. Hij keek nog een keer naar het meer, het schitterde in het maanlicht. Toen opeens kwam er een grote oranje-witte kater aangelopen. 'Gegroet Vuurster, ik ben Donderster, de eerste leider van de DonderClan.' Achter hem kwamen nog vier andere katten aangelopen. 'Gegroet Donderster en ...' Hij werd onderbroken door een van de katten: 'Hemelster is de naam.' zei de witte kater. 'De ander kater is Rivierster en de twee poezen zijn Schaduwster en Windster.' 'Hallo allemaal,' zei Vuurster 'vanwaar dit laatste bezoek?' 'We wilden jou bedanken voor het zorgen voor de Clans, wij zullen jou eeuwig dankbaar zijn.' Toen Vuurster goed keek zag hij dat de katten al een beetje waren vervaagd. Dat is raar, de leiders van de Clans zouden voor eeuwig in de SterrenClan leven, als dank voor het stichten van de Clans. Blijkbaar had Schaduwster zijn verwarring opgemerkt, want ze zei: 'Wij komen aan ons eind, er staat een nieuw pad op de Clans te wachten, maar voor dat je weggaat schenken wij jou nog één laatste leven. Gebruik hem goed, want hiermee zal jij nog één keer groots kunnen worden, nog één keer zul jij kunnen schitteren als vuur! Het duurt nog een lange tijd, maar wees voorbereid!' Wat betekent dit? Nog één leven? Toen zag hij maar een al te bekend gezicht: 'Braamklauw! Kom je mij gedag zeggen?' Daarop antwoorde Braamklauw: 'Ik niet alleen hoor.' Toen kwamen opeens heel veel katten aangelopen. Hij herkende ze bijna allemaal. Loofpoel, Kwiklicht, Zandstorm, Leeuwvlam, Gaaiveder, Duifvleugel, Wolkenstaart en nog veel meer. Droevigheid kwam naar boven. Een steek van pijn schoot door zijn maag heen. Ik heb zoveel met hun allemaal meegemaakt! Zijn partner Zandstorm was ook bijna vervaagd, helaas moest ze nog even haar laatste dagen volhouden zonder hem. Maar hij was er klaar voor, klaar om weg te gaan. Zijn laatste woorden waren: 'Vaarwel allemaal, ik zal jullie missen, bedankt voor alles!' Met een flits was hij weg. Toen opeens voelde hij dat zijn poten de grond raakte. Is dit het dan? Toen hoorde hij een zachte stem: 'Welkom op de wereld kleintje, welkom bij de Stam der Waterstromen. Vanaf nu heet jij: Vuur Dat Bos Doet Branden.' Hij snakte naar adem: Dit is mijn nieuwe leven! Ik ben bij de Stam der Waterstromen! Toen was hij opeens alles vergeten: Alles wat hij had meegemaakt, alles wat voorheen was gebeurd, in het woud, bij het meer, in de bergen en in SterrenClan, alles was weg. Het laatste wat hij hoorde van een bekende stem: 'Welkom in je nieuwe leven Vuurster!' Wie is Vuurster? Ik ben Vuur Dat Bos Doet Branden! Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het NIeuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal